Bo nie wszystko się zmieniło
by Licia.777
Summary: "Strasznych wspomnień się już więc nie bał. Były przeszłością. I to było w nich dobre. Przerażały go te dobre. Bo one również były przeszłością. I to było w nich najstraszniejsze."


**Polska i Litwa razem… W teraźniejszości… Mam swoje zdanie na ten temat. Polska i Litwa to, jakby nie patrzeć, nie do końca ludzie. Żyją setki lat, więc ich relacje nie opierając się jedynie na dzisiejszych nastrojach w krajach. Przez długi czas byli razem, więc… Dobra, po prostu przejdźmy do opowiadania. **

Stał oparty o parapet, wpatrując się w spływające po szybie krople. Deszcz nie chciał przestać padać już od dwóch dni, to zmieniając siłę natężenia z ulewy na mżawkę i z powrotem. Chłopak westchnął cicho, opierając się czołem o zimne szkło. Spojrzenie nienaturalnie zielonych oczu sunęło po uciekających do domów ludziach, którzy wychodzili z nich już tylko w razie konieczności, zawsze uzbrojeni w parasole. Mała dziewczynka wyrwała dłoń z uścisku matki i wskoczyła z gwałtownym pluskiem w głęboką kałużę. Feliks nie słyszał krzyku kobiety, jednak mógł wywnioskować z jej gestów, że nie jest zbytnio zadowolona z postępku dziecka.

Nie lubił deszczu. Kiedyś było inaczej, ale nie oszukujmy się, kiedyś wszystko było inne. Kiedyś. Czas odległy, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto miał ponad tysiąc lat. A _tamto_ przecież nie było tak dawno. Ale _było_. Czyli _minęło_. Bo zachciało mu się pieprzonego Wilna. Bo ich rozdzielili. Potem nic nie było już takie samo. I stracił wszystko, co tak bardzo kochał.

- Chrzanić to. – Mruknął, zamykając oczy. Pomimo słów, po jasnym policzku spłynęła łza, którą tak bardzo starał się powstrzymać. Po co? Chcąc oszukać samego siebie? Bo nawet on, uparty jak osioł, musiał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że żałuje. Że tęskni.

_ - Licia, no weź! – Jasnowłosy chłopak pociągnął Torisa za rękaw, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. Litwa jedynie uniósł oczy do nieba, jednak bez dalszych protestów ruszył za Polską. Plac przed pałacykiem Feliksa powitał ich ulewnym deszczem i silnym wiatrem, szarpiącym płaszcze i włosy. Laurinaitis w jednej chwili pożałował, że nie zna się na asertywności. Zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo ulegał temu wariatowi. Skrzywił się, gdy w twarz uderzyły go ostre krople. _

_ - Feliks, to nie jest dobry pomysł. – Powiedział cicho do przyjaciela, próbując uciec dłonią od silnych kleszczy jego palców. Zawsze zadziwiało go, jak wiele uporu i siły mieściło się w tym drobnym ciałku. – Feliks! _

_ - No co? – Chłopak obrócił się do Litwy, a temu w jednej chwili uciekły wszystkie argumenty z głowy. Widok Polski – z płowymi włosami oblepiającymi twarz, wielkimi, pałającymi radością oczami i szerokim uśmiechem – topił jego rozsądek i resztki logicznego myślenia. _

_ - Będziesz chory. – Zdołał wykrztusić, próbując wyprzeć nazbyt ciepłe uczucie z serca. – Obaj będziemy. Zobaczysz._

_ - No i co? – Blondyn jedynie poszerzył uśmiech i pociągnął chłopaka mocniej za rękę. – Życie bez konsekwencji, to nie życie, Licia. _

_ I Toris poszedł. Następnego dnia nie mógł oddychać i miał wrażenie, że w płucach zaległ mu głaz, ale nie żałował. Wystarczającym zadośćuczynieniem były jaśniejące szczęściem zielone oczy. _

Palce zaciśnięte były na parapecie. Paznokcie groziły złamaniem o twardą powierzchnię, ale Feliks nawet tego nie zauważył. Ostatnio coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało. Odkąd nie musiał zajmować się siedzącym mu na karku Rosją, czyli już od jakiś dwudziestu dwóch lat. Dość długo. Nie, żeby nie miał problemów, on miał je zawsze. A to kłopoty z rządem, katastrofy, podatki i bezrobocie. Sporo tego. Ale zawsze znalazła się chwila, kiedy nadchodziły wspomnienia. Nie te straszne, pełne krwi i bólu. Te były rzadkie, ale też łatwiejsze. Bo już się skończyło. Pogodził się z nimi. Zdołał nawet wybaczyć oprawcom. Co tam, nie potrzeba chować urazy. Jak to mówią, Polska wybaczy, ale nie zapomni. Racja. Strasznych wspomnień się już więc nie bał. Były przeszłością. I to było w nich dobre. Przerażały go te dobre. Bo one również były przeszłością. I to było w nich najstraszniejsze.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie usłyszał nawet jak skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe do jego mieszkania. Nigdy nie zamykał ich na klucz. Nawet Polacy nie byli skłonni do okradania własnego kraju w tak dosłownym sensie. Nie widział więc potrzeby barykadowania się. A teraz nie spostrzegł postaci, wchodzącej do środka z niepewnością w ruchach. Dopiero cichy, ochrypły głos wyrwał go z powrotem na powierzchnię rzeczywistości. _„Feliks"._ Wystarczyło, aby otworzył szeroko oczy, aby nabrał gwałtownie powietrza do płuc. Nigdy nie udało mu się zapomnieć. Czy on w ogóle chciał zapomnieć?

- Feliks, nie przyszedłem rozmawiać z twoimi plecami. – Pojawiła się nuta zniecierpliwienia. Ale jakiegoś sztucznego. Maskującego. Co?

- A po co przyszedłeś? – Blondyn obrócił się wolno, jakby próbując ze wszystkich sił odciągnąć moment, w którym będzie musiał spojrzeć w jasne niczym letnie niebo oczy.

Przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat bardzo sprawnie unikał tego spojrzenia. Na spotkaniach międzynarodowych, w trakcie ważnych wydarzeń czy odwiedzin dyplomatycznych. Przybierał idealną maskę nieodpowiedzialnego młodzieńca, który niczym się nie przejmuje. Grał tak dobrze, że sam zaczął w to wierzyć. Niemal, bo były przecież jeszcze wspomnienia. Ale innych oszukiwał wprawnie. Skupiał wzrok na jego twarzy, a całą wyobraźnię spinał, aby nie widzieć jego oczu. Bo choć pionowa zmarszczka nad brwią przywoływała miliony wspomnień, była niczym w porównaniu z iskrzącym spojrzeniem, które niegdyś doprowadzało go zarówno do płaczu, śmiechu i rozkoszy.

- Po co? – Przerwał sam sobie, nie chcąc pogrążać się w bolesnych spojrzeniach. Grał już tak długo, że gra stała się częścią jego życia. Jakżeby miał inaczej, skoro wszystko się skończyło. Poprzysiągł sobie już dawno temu, niedługo po chrzcie, że nikomu nie pokaże siebie słabego. Dotrzymywał słowa podczas wszystkich bitew, wojen, rozbiorów i zniewoleń. Nie płakał, nie błagał. Pluł w twarz i się śmiał. Śpiewał w głos hymn i Rotę, czując na plecach ostry ból bata. Przeżył już tyle, miałby się poddać jemu? Nie. Nie mógł.

- Odpowiedz albo wyjdź. Jestem zajęty.

- Właśnie widzę. – Wyraźna ironia. Nie lubił go takiego. Wypranego z emocji. Ze wszystkich poza tym obrzydliwym sarkazmem. Prychnął cicho i odgarnął przydługie kosmyki z twarzy, wbijając obojętne spojrzenie w jego lewą brew. Tylko nie spojrzeć niżej.

- Chcesz herbaty? – Pytanie przyszło bez udziału woli. Miał przecież szybko się pożegnać i wyrzucić go za drzwi. Im krótszy kontakt, tym lepiej. Tym większa pewność sukcesu. Nie wyszło.

- Jasne… - Toris patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, które wyparło sztuczne zniecierpliwienie i ironię. Pojawił się błysk dawnego Litwy. Feliks poczuł przypływ paniki. Tylko spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie.

Kuchnia była świeżo odmalowana, w powietrzu wciąż unosił się lekki zapach farby i lakieru. Polska lubił ten zapach, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak drażni on Laurinaitisa. Nawet się nie zastanawiając, uchylił okno, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia rześki, deszczowy wiatr. Dopiero, gdy nalewając wodę do czajnika uchwycił kątem oka wykrzywione w znanym mu dobrze grymasie zaskoczenia wargi Litwy, zauważył co zrobił. Mimo tylu lat rozłąki, wciąż podświadomie przystosowywał się do jego potrzeb. Miał nagłą ochotę zatrzaśnięcia okna i wylania na beżowe kafle resztę lakieru, który schował po remoncie na dnie szafy. Pragnienie zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

- Jaki jest powód twojej wizyty? – Jak najbardziej zawodowo. Bez prywatnych uczuć. Spokojnie. Wbił wzrok w parę, powoli unoszącą się nad gotującą się wodą. Spuścił głowę, zaciskając z całych sił szczęki. Jakież to było trudne!

- Chciałem… dawno nie rozmawialiśmy tak po prostu. Towarzysko. – Litwa świdrował spojrzeniem jego plecy, Feliks dobrze to wyczuwał. Miał już wprawę. _To tylko jak kolejny zaborca. Bądź silny. Nie pokazuj bólu i strachu. Potrafisz. Jesteś w końcu Polską. Lenkija. Tak do ciebie mówił… Nie._ Wyprostował ramiona, napiął mięśnie i obrócił się do niego przodem.

- Nie widziałem potrzeby…

- Spójrz mi w oczy, Polsko! – Toris rzadko krzyczał. Feliks prawie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio Litwa podniósł głos. Może to było pod Grunwaldem, gdy walczyli ramię w ramię i trzeba było wywrzaskiwać rozkazy, aby ktokolwiek usłyszał. Albo gdy ich rozdzielali. Wtedy krzyczał z bólu i rozpaczy… Ale krzyk wściekłości w jego ustach? Łukasiewicz nie rozumiał.

- O czym ty… - Zaczął, ale nie skończył. Usta zamknął mu ostry policzek, wymierzony przez smukłą dłoń, która nie dotknęła go od kilkudziesięciu lat. Mniej zabolało, o wiele bardziej zszokowało.

- Nie mówisz mi po imieniu od tylu lat, że nie zliczę. Nie patrzysz mi w oczy. Nie rozmawiasz, jeśli nie jest to konieczne. Czy aż tak zmieniła cię wojna i lata komunizmu, że nie potrafisz być Polską, którego znałem? – Mówił cicho. Głos łamał mu się w sposób, który Feliksa doprowadzał do bólu w piersi. Ale wciąż nie rozumiał. To on się zmienił?

- Ja? To ty… Opuściłeś mnie! – Wrzasnął, czując, jak po policzkach spływają łzy. Nie miał już sił na kłamstwa i udawanie. Na oszukiwanie samego siebie. Bo owszem, to wszystko co niosło za sobą wspomnienia pełne krwi było gorsze. To była śmierć ludzi, którzy go kochali i oddawali za niego życie. To był ból rozdzierania na kawałki jego istnienia. To było potworne. Ale teraz stał przed człowiekiem, który miał być mu wsparciem we wszystkich tych chwilach. A nie był.

- Zostawiłeś mnie! Byłeś posłuszny, temu cholernemu Ivanowi! – Wykrzykiwał to, co tak bardzo go bolało przez lata. Gorycz mieszała się z wściekłością. A błękitnych oczach Torisa pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

- A co miałem zrobić? Byłem mu podległy, nie pamiętasz? Nie wszyscy są tak głupi jak Polacy, żeby buntować się bez żadnych szans na…

- Zamknij się! Nie obrażaj moich ludzi! – Zacisnął szczęki z całych sił. Tuż za nim świszczał donośnie czajnik, próbując przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu, jednak Polska go nie słyszał. Całą uwagę skupił na Litwie. – Oni nie są głupi. Są odważni. Mieli na tyle siły, aby się przeciwstawić! To ty stchórzyłeś. Znowu. – Nim skończył, już żałował wypowiedzianych w gniewie słów. Mówią, że kłótnie oczyszczają atmosferę, Feliks miał wrażenie, jakby kuchnię zalano betonem.

- Znowu… - Toris spuścił wzrok. Musiało boleć. Przez całe życie wypominał sobie tę głupia ucieczkę w czasie bitwy pod Grunwaldem. Czuł się okropnie. Czuł się dezerterem. Wrócił, ale nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że wtedy go zostawił.

- Licia, przepraszam. – Nie mówił tak do niego od wielu lat. Litwa nie lubił nigdy tego zdrobnienia. Irytowało go i drażniło. Nie podobało mu się. Ale teraz było jak najwspanialsze słowo na świecie. Brunet podniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat spojrzał w soczyście zielone oczy. Przypomniał sobie te czarne obwódki wokół delikatnie nakrapianych złotem tęczówek, co mało kto w ogóle zauważał. Ale on patrzył w te oczy tak wiele raz, z tak bliskich odległości… Znał je doskonale. Tak jak i ich właściciela.

- Nie jestem tak odważny, Feliks. Ivan jest przytłaczający, ja… - Uciszył go palec, przytknięty do jego rozchylonych warg. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Polska był tak blisko. Tak niedaleko. Ciałem i umysłem.

- Nic już nie mów. To ja… jestem głupi. Chowam urazę, nawet jeśli nie pamiętam już o co. Wybacz, po prostu nie potrafiłem patrzeć na ciebie w objęciach Rosji, a potem… Po wyzwoleniu… Toris ja się totalnie bałem. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja wciąż miałem do ciebie żal, że nie próbowałeś choćby mu się przeciwstawić. Bałem się, że mnie nienawidzisz po Wilnie… Sam siebie po tym nienawidziłem. To ja cię wtedy zdradziłem… Tak bardzo żałowałem… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam… - Zielone oczy były przepełnione bólem. Litwa poczuł, że coś się w nim łamie.

- Mieć do ciebie żal? Lenkija, ja nigdy… Nienawidziłem go wtedy, wiesz? Za to, że zabrał mnie tobie, że ciebie zabrał mi. Miałem ochotę go zabić. Ale… Nigdy nie obwiniałem ciebie. To bolało, ale ja cię przecież… - Urwał, otwierając szerzej oczy, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał.

- Licia… Myślisz, że…? – Nie dokończył. Pytanie było zbyt ostateczne. Ale chciał je zadać. Chciał wiedzieć. Poczuł żelazną pięść zaciśniętą na sercu. Jakby była tam już od dawna, a on zauważył jej obecność dopiero teraz.

- Nie wiem, Feliks. Dużo się zmieniło. – Słowa bolały. Raniły i rozrywały. – Ale chciałbym spróbować.

Nie zdążył nabrać powietrza po ostatnim słowie. Miękkie, smakujące słońcem i czekoladą usta odebrały mu tę zdolność, sprawiając, że w jego sercu pojawiła się iskierka nadziei.

Bo nie wszystko się zmieniło.


End file.
